El corazón del dragón
by assilem.sanilas
Summary: La pequeña Antares tiene una cita con James Potter, ¿Como se lo tomara su padres? One-Shoot


Los personaje, escenarios y situaciones que reconozcas no me pertenecen, todo es idea de J. K. Rowling. Su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra

* * *

**El corazón de dragón**

_"Un hijo es un hijo hasta que consigue una esposa, una hija es una hija el resto de su vida."_  
_Rajat ÁKá Shanu_

-No—dicto furioso sin permitirle tener derecho a réplica.

A decir verdad furiosa no era más que un eufemismo para describir la situación del hombre. En medio de la cocina estilo muggle un sábado por la mañana, vestido solo con su habitual pantalón de pijama negro mientras tomaba su dosis diaria de café. Jamás creyó encontrarse en aquella situación.

Estaba colérico, iracundo. Su taza de café yacía olvidada en la barra desayunadora junto a su apetito.

-Draco…

-Nada de "_Draco"—_la corto el rubio imitando su tono de voz al pronunciar su nombre—No, es no y nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

Con la espalda erguida y aquella mirada glacial que había hecho temblar a más de un hombre del doble de su edad en sus años de mortifago se enfrentaba a la mujer castaña quien no se veía para nada intimidada ante la actitud.

-No seas ridículo amor, por favor.

-¿Ridículo yo?—cuestiono el hombre—la única ridícula en esta situación es la idea, y tú al siquiera considerarlo.

Con frustración se pasó las manos por su ahora despeinado cabello rubio. Era ridículo, simplemente ridículo. ¿Cómo siquiera se había atrevido?

-Draco, Antares ya no es una niña tiene 16 años, ya es una adolecente a su edad yo ya…

-Si, lo se, habías enfrentado a un Troll, un perro de tres cabezas y no sé qué tantas pendejadas más.

-iba a decir que había perdido mi virginidad, pero eso también funciona.

Vio como la mirada del hombre si era posible se oscurecía más y su mandíbula se tensaba.

-Si esa era tu idea para convencerme te informo que tan solo empeoraste la situación.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos frente a él y alzo una de sus perfectas cejas en su dirección.

-¿Me dirás que no lo recuerdas?—cuestiono por primera vez seria en la conversación—Te refrescare la memoria entonces, tú y tus característicos celos forman parte del recuerdo.

Lo recuerda perfectamente, durante su cuarto año de Hogwarts y la maldita amistad (que la fecha sostenía) con el descerebrado jugador búlgaro cuyo nombre evitaba con su vida, la mujer tuvo la nada brillante idea de ir a su primer baile con el jugador. Decir que aquella noche casi muere de celos era solo una pequeña expresión ante lo que sintió, antes de que el reloj diera las doce la rapto y huyo con ella a la sala de los menesteres. Aquella fue la primera noche la hizo suya y que lloro frente a ella. La primera de muchas noches que pasaron juntos en el viejo castillo. Durante años había sido el recuerdo que buscaba para crear su patronus, hasta que sostuvo por primera vez a su hija en brazos.

-Lo recuerdo—gruño—pero no es lo mismo y lo sabes perfectamente.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-Antares es… es una niña.

_Su niña, _la pequeña niña que llevo en brazos por primera vez en su vida, la bebe que dormía en su regazo, la niña con coletas que lo seguía por toda la casa y que sostenía durante años aquel oso de peluche contra su pecho que aún conservaba en su despacho. Era su niña, a quien había salvado de caer un millón de veces, quien lo había llamado a él antes que a nadie. Era suya.

-No Draco. Antares ya no es una niña, hace tiempo que dejo de serlo.

Lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que su pequeña estaba creciendo, lo supo la primera vez que llego de trabajo y no estaba en casa, lo supo cuando bajo de aquel vagón y olía a un extravagante perfume, lo supo el día que llego a casa y se en cerro en su cuarto sin buscarlo. Sabía que estaba creciendo pero por eso era más fácil.

-Es muy pequeña, inocente. Ella no sabe vencer a Trolls, ni como escapar de un basilisco o burlar a un perro de tres cabezas.

-Ella no ira ni a buscar Trolls, ni buscar basiliscos y tampoco está buscando la piedra de la resurrección. Solo ira a un parque de diversiones con James.

-Ese maldito insecto—mascullo entre dientes-¡Te dije que debíamos mantenerla alejada de él!

-Acepte que fuera a Beauxbatons, ¿Qué más quieres? No seas ridículo. Es la única en la familia que ha ido a otra escuela para calmar un poco tu loco instinto de perro guardián pero esta vez no cederé Draco. Antares tendrá una cita con James Potter lo quieras o no.

-¡Es mayor que ella!

-Dos años, no es como si usara dentadura postiza y bastón—Gruño harta de la discusión, Antares había tenido razón al andarla primero a ella a tantear el terreno—Y a estado loco por ella desde el momento que nació, solo era cuestión de tiempo, ¡ha esperado 16 años, Merlyn!

-Pues que espere otros 16 o 26 o 36 años, mi princesa y yo estamos perfectamente bien sin él en nuestras vidas.

Yo la llevare a ese parque de diversiones y se lo comprare si lo desea, ¡Le comprare todo Londres si ella quiere!

-No es el parque y lo sabes. Es con quien ira amor.

-¡Maldita sea, Hermione! ¿De que lado estas?—pregunto dejándose caer al suelo—Estamos hablando de Antares, , mi princesa, mi niña, mi bebe, _el corazón del dragón._

Yo he velado su sueño los últimos 16 años de mi vida, la enseñe a caminar, a leer y montar en escoba. ¡Es mía! Lo único bien que he hecho en mi vida ¿Es un crimen quererla para mí un poco más?, ¿Es un crimen seguir queriendo cuidarla?, ¿No querer que alguien la lastime?

Todos los hombres somos iguales, lo sé. Soy uno de ellos. Él la lastimara quiera o no. Todos los hombres somos unos idiotas y lo sabes. Ella sufrirá y he pasado toda su vida impidiendo que lo haga, cuidando su corazón perfectamente bien para que llegue ese James Potter y lo rompa.

-Si no es James será otro en algún momento, ese día llegara. Ella es hermosa.

-Es igual a ti.

-Sobre todo en el cabello rubio y los ojos grises. Lo sé, somos dos gotas de agua.

-No, ella se parece a mí en el físico pero es idéntica a ti en lo más importante. Es inteligente, valiente y leal. Tú fuiste la única que se quedó conmigo siempre y ella es igual. Mi princesa es perfecta y solo no quiero que sufra—confeso besándole el interior de la mano que sostenía al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Papi!—escucho gritaba en los pasillos-¿Papi?,¿Qué haces en el suelo?

Pregunto la chica de pie frente a él. Completamente confundida con la escena.

Antares era hermosa, el cabello rubio y los ojos grises no eran más que una más de todas su características. Su pie era blanca como el mármol, impecable sin una sola imperfección, sus ojos era enormes con pestañas perfectamente rizadas y largas, los labios con forma de corazón, con el cabello liso, largo y rubio. Y el esbelto cuerpo de una bailarina de ballet y buscadora del equipo de quidditch.

-Nada princesa—contesto el rubio poniéndose agilmente de pie-¿Para qué me buscabas?

Vio como el semblante de la pequeña cambiaba radicalmente para convertirse en uno titubeante y receloso.

-Papi… Ja.. James—Tartamudeo nerviosa—Papi, James me invito al parque de diversiones, ¿Puedo ir?, por favor.

Y al ver aquella tierna mirada de enormes ojos grises y labio inferior sobresaliendo… al igual que los últimos 16 años de su vida se rindió.

-Te quiero aquí a las seis—gruño—y dile a ese tal James que quiero hablar antes con él—ordeno saliendo de la cocina en busca de su vieja botella de wisky de fuego.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

**¿Hola?**

**Diablos... bueno, verán al igual amo escribir (y leer) momentos padre e hija porque en lo personal tengo una relacion muy estrecha con mi papi. **

**Esta escena esta basada en la que se llevo a cabo la primera vez que tuve una cita (que resulto por parte del tipo tiempo después que no era una cita) **

**Espero que les haya gustado, yo en lo personal ame a este Draco todo manipulado por la pequeña Antares.**

_**Nos leemos**_


End file.
